When transporting goods, for instance, on cargo ships, trains and trucks, containers are used to a great extent. Such containers are easy to handle in loading and unloading due to standardized sizes and a robust construction. This design of containers, which are often referred to as ISO containers, allows the transported goods to be well protected in transport and also during loading and unloading. These containers are usually equipped with two doors on one of the short sides, there are mechanisms for keeping the doors in a closed position. Among prior art there are a number of different kind of fixed mounted equipment for locking of the doors, however this equipment may extend out of the exterior measure of the container, causing space consuming problems. Further this kind of fixed locking equipment demands time consuming modifications to the container for mounting of the lock equipment at the doors and/or container.
There are problems with containers when persons are trying to illegally reach the content of the container, at a storage site or during transport. Particularly leasing containers, which are usually not equipped with locking device for the door.
It is desirable with fast and efficient locking and unlocking of containers, it is also desirable to minimize the risk for unwanted opening of the container.